The Taste of Cream
by Scyrie
Summary: Finny slips and spills Ciel's dessert all over him, and Sebastian has to clean up his master- but it gets to be more than that... lemon is not very good- it's an old story


SebaCiel

**Request**

Ciel sat patiently at the end of a fairly elegant table, and Sebastian stood just to his side, a little behind him. Sighing, Ciel put his chin in his hand, his elbow leaning on the ornate arm of the chair he sat in.

"Sebastian!" he snapped, even though the butler was right behind him.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked calmly, a small smile on his face.

"What is for dessert?" Ciel snarled, playing with his fork boredly. "I've been waiting for over an hour, and I'm sick of it. _Why_ did you leave it to Finny and Mei-Rin and Bard? They'll simply make a mess of things…!"

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Really, my lord, you should have more faith in them. They _are_ trying, after all. Besides, I told Finny how to make it."

Ciel didn't react as he resumed staring around the dining room, hating to be kept waiting. Sebastian wouldn't make him wait for such a long time. Not for anything. Just as he got deep into thought, Finny burst out into the dining room, skipping over to Ciel happily.

"I made you this, master!" he chimed. Bouncing next to Ciel, the blonde showed his master the plate with a wide grin. "Sebastian told me it was your favorite~!"

Ciel nodded slowly, sitting up and half-smiling, always loving the thought of something sweet to eat. But a second later, he yelped and stood straight up in his chair, seething with anger. "Finny!" he snapped, lifting up his dripping-with-cream hands, staring down at his new pants that were dripping with the cream.

But before he could completely lose his temper any further, Sebastian put a hand over his mouth and pulled him away from Finny. Still covering Ciel's mouth, Sebastian led the Phantomhive to his room and sat him down on the edge of his bed and sighed. Finny really had made a mess of things, like Ciel had predicted. But now was not the time for that.

He finally removed his hand from Ciel's mouth, only to find his master still seething. Out of habit, he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and tossed it into a basket full of dirty clothes.

Ciel snarled at the sight before him; the cream had soaked through onto his skin. "Damn those cheap clothes makers," he hissed.

Not even batting an eyelash, Sebastian took Ciel's arm, licking from his wrist up to his collarbone slowly. Licking his lips, he looked up at Ciel who was staring wide-eyed at him, his cheeks completely scarlet. To his surprise, Ciel didn't pull his arm away, although fidgeting slightly as Sebastian repeated the process until Ciel's arm was clean.

Coughing quietly, Ciel averted his eyes from Sebastian, staring around his room. "Was this necessary?" he asked slowly.

Nodding, Sebastian started licking Ciel's chest, chuckling at the shudders running all up Ciel's spine. "If I had gone and started a bath, the cream would have dried to your skin. This way is much more effective…and entertaining, if I do say so myself," he responded. Standing up slightly, he put his hands on Ciel's shoulders, pushing him back onto his bed gently.

He continued licking Ciel's chest, slightly running his tongue lower and lower down Ciel's stomach, slightly surprised that he wasn't fighting it. Lifting his legs, Sebastian straddled Ciel gently, starting to unbutton his own coat.

Blushing scarlet, Ciel reached up, helping Sebastian take of his shirt and coat, just kind of letting both drop to the ground carelessly. The mess would be picked up later. Slowly, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's softly and chastely, pulling off his gloves and running his fingers through Ciel's short hair.

After a bit, he began biting at Ciel's lower lip, demanding entrance, which Ciel submissively gave. Slipping his tongue into Ciel's mouth, Sebastian began tugging at his master's pants while exploring him passionately. Lifting his hips off the ground, Ciel continued to blush as Sebastian dropped his pants and underwear onto the floor behind him, setting to work on taking off his own.

The instant he was unclothed, Sebastian leaned down and began grinding against Ciel slowly and roughly. Wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist, Ciel leaned his head back, breathing deeply to prepare himself. Finally pulling away from the kiss, Sebastian licked Ciel's lips again just before they parted in a quiet moan as he slid into the younger boy. Pausing, Sebastian allowed his master to adjust, letting his breathing calm as he furrowed his eyebrows upwards.

Slowly, he pulled out of Ciel, and then started thrusting into him, being gentle for him. With every thrust, Ciel arched his back and moaned quietly, whimpering slightly as his small body stretched to accommodate his butler's size.

Taking Ciel's reactions as positive ones, Sebastian began pounding faster and harder into him, though still lovingly. Panting quietly, he stifled little moans, always enjoying the tightness of his master's body around him. Leaning down, he licked at the little tears forming at the edges of Ciel's blue eyes, playing with his short grey hair cutely.

Discreetly, Sebastian began searching for Ciel's prostate, knowing he'd hit it when Ciel's eyes shot open. Aiming for that same spot over and over, Sebastian laughed quietly as the Phantomhive's moans got louder and louder with each thrust into his abused yet pleasured prostate. A few thrusts later, and Ciel came, going completely limp and shuddering as Sebastian came into him moments later, trying to refocus his blurry vision.

Licking at Ciel's cheek cutely, Sebastian stared at Ciel lovingly. "Now you might want to take a bath, my lord."

Ciel panted for a while longer, and then nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate being clean." Looking at Sebastian, he flashed him a rare, yet adorable smile. In return, Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's again, gently laying down on top of him.

Cuddling Ciel to him, he whispered into his ear, "Maybe later. For now, you're mine."


End file.
